Dessert
by sxvemyself
Summary: No matter what Maya and Josh try to do, trouble follows. Or, Josh is trying to make cookies and Maya can't keep her hands to herself.


**A/N: You guys astounded me on how many of you liked my first fic and I appreciate it so much! As always, I do not own GMW or anything involved in it. Prompt found on Tumblr.**

Josh just wanted to make some cookies for their group before all their friends arrived. Maya however, who was strategically placed on the counter next to the bowl of cookie dough he had made was making that task very difficult. "Maya Penelope Hart! Stop eating all the cookie dough, I'm not going to have any left." he got onto her, more playful than serious. He wanted desperately to make the cookies but the blonde in front of him was and always would be his weakness. She could do anything and get away with it in his eyes. "Hey! It's your fault for making these taste so good. What exactly does your mother's recipe call for? Magic?" she groaned, taking the spoon that at one point had been covered in cookie dough from her mouth.

Josh shook his head, grabbing the spoon from her and throwing it in the sink beside them before placing the tray of cookies in the oven and forgetting to set the timer as he moved towards her. Stepping between her legs he took his finger, running the tip along the side of the bowl gathering up the last bit of dough left. "You are ridiculous." he replied, his eyes rolling slightly as he brought his finger to her mouth, gliding it gently along her bottom lip. When she took his finger in her mouth licking the sweet concoction of chocolate chip and peanut butter, he had to fight the groan that wanted to fall from his lips as she gave him a teasing smirk.

She always had this affect on him. She always invaded all his senses, his want and need for her almost maddening. And so, he gave in. Like he always did when he looked into her ocean blue eyes that took his breath away. His hands grabbed the sides of her face, fingers tangling in her hair as he showed her exactly how much she got to him. Every time their lips touched it drove him insane. He always wanted more, never getting enough of her even in the three years they had been together. Maya's legs wrapped around his slim waist, pulling him into her as her hands trailed to his hair running her fingers through his brunette locks. Returning the kiss with equal passion, her tongue danced along his bottom lip seeking entrance.

Josh gave her the access she wanted almost immediately, his tongue tasting her as the taste of chocolate and peanut butter fueled his senses. The sweater she was wearing hung off on one shoulder and Josh pulled his lips away from her, much to Maya's dismay, until he reattached him to her neck. Trailing his lips down her collarbone and shoulder, he licked and nipped wanting to leave her covered in little trinkets from their time together. He could hear the moans coming from her as his hands moved to remove the thick layer of her sweater between them.

In a matter of seconds he had more of her exposed and his lips followed, trying to give attention to every inch of her uncovered skin. He felt her tugging on his hair, pulling him back to her lips and he wasted no time in connecting his with hers. They always got so lost in each other, even when they weren't touching his body was always tingling, itching, for her to be by his side. This tiny five foot beauty had the power to make him go weak in the knees. He could feel her soft hands tugging at his shirt and he needed to make her wish his command. Pulling his lips from hers he peeled the Arctic Monkeys t shirt from his body, their skin finally touching causing him to groan.

"God you're gorgeous." he praised, his palm trailing gently down her naked back pulling her closer to him so she could feel exactly how she made him feel. Maya hid her face from him, she never could understand how the boy she had acted like a nut job around when she thirteen could see her in such a light. Even after all this time together, she still didn't understand what she did to him. His fingers moved to her chin drawing her near as his lips hovered above hers. "Maya Hart you are so beautiful, so sexy, I'm so lucky that you're mine." he spoke in a whisper not giving her a chance to respond before he reconnected his lips with hers. His tongue instantly found itself in the all too familiar tango with her own.

His hand traveled down her flat stomach, her smooth alabaster skin causing him to groan against her lips. He slipped his hand between them into her black tights instantly finding the part of her he was craving. Josh's fingers traced the thin scrap of material that covered her before slipping it out of his way, one of his digits slipping effortlessly between her folds. Maya gasped against his lips, the feeling of him teasing her never getting old.

He was just about to slide her tights down when - "OH MY GOD MY EYES!" The two jumped apart at the sound of Josh's niece and Maya's best friends voice echoing throughout the apartment. Josh moved to cover Maya, grabbing both their shirts from where he had thrown them on the counter. "Hey Guys! We were just making cookies." He spoke nervously, his hand rubbing his neck as he faced them. "Cookies huh? Where are they?" Josh rolled his eyes at the arrogance dripping from his niece's boyfriend until he realized he made a valid point. "SHIT!" Josh hollered, opening the oven in record speed, burnt cookies the only thing welcoming him.

"It's her fault!" he smirked, moving to take the cookies from the oven before throwing them in the trash. "Hey! I didn't do anything but sit on the counter and eat cookie dough!" she glared, kicking him from her position on the counter as she hopped down with his help. They were so lost in each other they didn't notice Riley and Lucas's uncomfortable expressions from the doorway. "Lucas, next time we're bringing the dessert." Lucas couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend, no matter what Maya and Josh tried to do - trouble always seemed to follow.

 **A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Or any prompts you want to see, PM me! I didn't fully go into full blown smut in this but if that is something ya'll would like to see, again let me know!**


End file.
